Mr. San Juan
History Mr. San Juan was created in the Schober Sect. as a teaching entity. However he soon realized that his methods teaching could be used as power. This led him to becoming a very strong power against the Schober Sect. Holy Chemoverse War XV The Rebellion Against '''John Bowers As a result of him utilizing his power, Mr. San Juan teamed up with Diavolo, Chemoverse Pilot Captain Joe, BobbyBS, and Geoffrey Chaucer, to overthrow the extreme power of Holy Lord John Bowers. Diavolo wanted to exact revenge on Bowers due to events that happened in the Holy Chemoverse War XIV, so Mr. San Juan wanted to aid him on his quest to overthrow Bowers. As of right now, this rebellion is continuously growing in size. What is Mr. San Juan's Favorite Color? At one point in time, Mr. San Juan simply disappeared. However, his legacy left the question: '''What is Mr. San Juan's Favorite Color? This was a question he used to destroy entire reality archives. The fact is that no one knows. It is an unanswered question in all of chemo-existence. Quests spanning multiple archives of reality itself have been made in attempt to answer this question, but all have ended in failure. On many occasions, life forms go above and beyond, getting themselves erased in attempt to find the answer. Even Mr. Lynch, the Mathematical Prophet , the highest intellectual entity in the entire Chemoverse, does not know the answer for sure, but has a theory. He states that the highest intellectuals in all of chemo-existence are struggling to answer this question, often getting almost all of reality destroyed when they search for an answer. Mr. Lynch's Theory of Mr. San Juan's Favorite Color Mr. Lynch states, that using the Pythagorean Theorem on all possible combinations of RGB Sliders, with the combination of the Number Theory of Micheal P: Mr. San Juan's favorite color is blue. However, he states that there is very little solid proof of this concept and it is only a theory. Criticism Other intellectuals such as Mr. Keen, the chemoverse physicist, have denied the theory and stated that The RGB Triangle expanded Micheal P times would lead to there being Micheal P possibilities of Mr. San Juan's favorite color, how could blue be pin pointed? He follows up by saying Mr. San Juan's favorite color exists on the spectrum of human sight because of RGB, but the specifics aren't clear. He states that the question begging his favorite color has approximately a 1/Micheal P chance of ever being found. Powers and Abilities * Fun Quiz - '''Mr. San Juan throws you into a bullshit quiz where answers are seemingly impossible. Failure to complete this quiz with above 100% score means erasure of your concept or even all of reality. * '''Vocab Short Quiz - '''Mr. San Juan throws you into a bullshit vocabulary quiz. Often with the question: ''Please Spell and Define Ecclesiastic.' ''Failure to complete this quiz with above 100% score means erasure of your concept or even all of reality. * '''The Canterbury Tales - '''Mr. San Juan Reads the Canterbury Tales and makes you so fucking bored that you get erased from concept. * '''Emily - '''In particular, the way he says Emily ('EH-MAH-LEE) causes you to cringe so hard that all of reality is destroyed. * '''Mr. San Juan's Stupid '''Vocab List - '''Mr. San Juan gives you a list of vocabulary words which confuse you to the point of erasure.